Memories, Party Drunk
by Anise Nalci
Summary: She was so darned beautiful, and he couldn't resist. 2nd mystery couple - guess!


**_A romantic vignette..._**

* * *

_She was so darned beautiful, and he couldn't resist._

* * *

**Memories, Party Drunk**

* * *

"Kiss me."

She was drunk, that was for sure. Her eyes lost their sparkle, and began glittering, after a few glasses. He'd only recognised that kind of sparkle in girls like Janet, who were constantly up to diabolical plans. He gulped. It didn't help that the hotel suite (where half of Walkerville High's graduating senior students were celebrating their graduation from high school, even DA included, without any prompting from any of them, not even the Devilish Duo consisting of Carlos and Ralphie!) presented an atmosphere perfect for seduction. Of course, it hadn't meant to turn out that way - the crowd downstairs was getting a bit too rowdy, and they'd decided to slip away for a bit of peace of quiet. But then they'd made the serious mistake of bringing up a bottle, and she drank most of it (after she'd teased him about being a teetotaller), and got inevitably drunk.

"You know you want to."

She moved ever closer and closer to him, and pinned him up against a wall, which was weird because he was still considerably taller. He could smell the alcohol in her breath. He stared at her, not so much aghast as seriously confused. This was a girl he'd known since 3rd grade, and now, she was hitting on him?

It confused him. He'd always tended to be awkward around girls, especially girls he thought were remarkably beautiful (although he never mentioned it for fear of public humiliation and shyness). There she was, practically throwing herself at him, asking him to kiss her, and the awkwardness increased.

In any other circumstance he would have complied. Hell, what kind of guy could reject that request? She was beautiful, especially in the short emerald green dress she was wearing, showing off her slim waist, and toned legs in black open-toed heels. No guys in his right mind could be able to resist her.The only problem was that she was drunk. And he was a gentleman. There was no way he could take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. Besides, her behaviour made him awkward. As far as he knew, she didn't really show _that _much physical affection for her supposedly-_platonic_ guy friends. Emphasis on the last four words.

There was nowhere to go, aside from pushing her away, and screaming that she'd tired to sleep with him, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to do that. He was frozen in that place, not daring to do anything, torn between what he _should _be doing, and what he _wanted _to do.

And God, did he want to do it.

He summoned all his strength, and managed to choke out, "Look, we really shouldn't -" But he never managed to finish his sentence, for her mouth covered his in a fiery kiss, causing him to forget (temporarily) what he just said, and he couldn't bring himself to say it again, the kiss stripping him of his resistance. He never realised that a girl like her could give him a kiss that could take his breath away. Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite way?

"_You know you want to_," she repeated.

"But - " But he couldn't think of what to say. He was feeling dizzy. It was an inner turmoil within him that made him feel so surreal. She put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, you talk to much," and she kissed him again. This time, the kiss made him lose his inhibitions. He somehow lost his awkwardness, and returned the kiss with as much passion. Somehow, her fingers snaked to the collar of his jacket, and she removed it, so naturally, if he'd thought about it, he'd wondered how she'd been so natural about moving the jacket. But now he too was caught up in the moment, and her emerald green dress slipped to the floor. They were bathed by the moonlight, and she was so darned beautiful -

He'd never forget the tranquility that followed the night. He never imagined that a girl he knew in 3rd grade would be with him, this night. He felt that that year, when he was nine, that year was magic. And that magic had poured over, nine years later, and had led to that moment. Her glittering, luminous eyes told him that she felt the same, however unconsciously. And they were still learning, now, as they had begun nine years ago -

"You know," she said, looking directly into his eyes. "I always knew."

Yes, perhaps they had knew, but never with such certainty. Nine years since they were nine, and the magic still surrounded them, it had burst open and enveloped them, threatened to suffocate them, yet they embraced it as a means to continue learning in life and love - together.

Hopefully, they would never be disturbed, tonight or forever.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_So, after one of those ambiguous ship stories, I decided to play with another couple. It could be anyone. Guess who!_

_Read, review, enjoy!_

_lianneharmony_


End file.
